


Ultimate Frisbee

by Fandomfanatics09



Series: From The Desk of Nicholas J Fury [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton is a Bad Influence, Mild Language, Mischevious Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomfanatics09/pseuds/Fandomfanatics09
Summary: A series of One Shots about Nick Fury trying to wrangle some very mischevious and bored Avengers.





	Ultimate Frisbee

**Author's Note:**

> I got this Idea off something I saw on Pintrest, this is basically a series of One Shots where the Avengers are Bored, Mischevious and aren't as mature as the Worlds greatest heroes should be and Nick Fury deals with their Crap.  
> I don't know how Often I will update but this one was bugging me so I had to get it out.

**To Whom it may Concern,** **  
** **I would like to remind all S.H.I.E.L.D Agents and Avengers that Captain Rogers Shield is an Expensive piece of Military equipment and is made out of Extremely Rare Vibranium metal, It is NOT to be used to play ultimate Frisbee on the North lawn of the Compound. Or ANY Lawn for that matter. Next time the Offending parties will be fined to pay for Damages accrued during the game.**

**Nicholas J.Fury**

 

Clint laughed, balling the offending letter up and tossing it at the dozing Sam Wilson across the common room. The Memory of two days ago keeping a smile on his face.    
  


    Missions had been few and far between lately, and under normal circumstances that would be something to be celebrated. Living on campus though at the Avengers compound could only keep you entertained so long. 

  After being kicked out of Stark and Banners lab for being quote “annoying” Clint wandered around the expansive facility looking for anyone to entertain him. Natasha and Wanda had taken the rare off day to day drink and lounge on the front lawn, watching the recruits run laps. More like distracting and cat calling the poor recruits. Steve and Bucky had headed into the city to a baseball game. They had invited Clint but he declined, he was more of a participator than a spectator. After asking FRIDAY to locate Sam Wilson Clint made his way into the gym where the other “bird brain” of the team was throwing combinations at a punching bag.    


 “Whats up man?” Sam asked stopping his work out to take a water break.   
  


“Not shit, Im bored as hell. Wanna go scare the girls?” Clint asked.  

 

“How about No?” Sam said, laughing as he added “I don’t have a Death wish and Wanda startles easy”   
  


 Clint started to roll his eyes then froze, a wicked smile spreading across his face.    
“How about a little game of Ultimate Frisbee?” He said, smile not fading from his face.   
  


“Where the hell are we gonna get a frisbee? And a Team?” Sam asked, not seeing what Clint saw sitting in the corner of the gym.   
  


Walking across the gym he made his way to the shiny object in the corner, leaning against the wall.    
“We have a Frisbee, Courtesy of Steve” Clint called over his shoulder picking up the Captains shield and tossing it to Sam.    
“I don’t think so man, Steve would Flip!” He said, eyeballing the shiny shield in his hand.    
  


“Oh C’mon he’s at a baseball game. One round won’t kill him. Besides, don’t lie you know you’ve been dying to know what it would feel like to wield that thing.”    
  


Staring at the shield a little longer, Sam sighed in resignation “We don’t even have teams man. We can’t play just us.” 

 

Clints grin grew wider, walking over to pat the man on the shoulder.    
“Leave that to me, just meet me on the north lawn in 15 minutes.” 

 

As clint headed out the door Sam shook his head. This was not going to end well. 

 

~15 Minutes later~    


  “You two are idiots I hope you know that” Natasha called as Sam approched Clint who was waiting  on the lawn with 20 S.H.I.E.L.D recruits, most of which were rookies.    
  


“You trying to get these guys booted already?” Sam asked, once again shaking his head at his friend. 

 

"Very funny, they're not gonna get fired" clint said, turning to the recruits "you're not gonna get fired" 

 

"Alright here's how it's gonna go" clint continued "school yard basics Sam and I will alternate picking team's. We will flip a coin for who goes first, whoever pics first doesn't serve first. Deal?" Clint asked.

 

Sam nodded in agreement, pulling a coin out of his pocket "call it in the air man"

 

"Heads" Clint said, watching the coin fly through the air landing successfully on heads. Grinning clint looked at Sam and shrugged "never miss man" 

 

Sam rolled his eyes.

 

10 minutes later the teams were picked and rules explained each team taking a side of the lawn. Agent hill joined natasha and wanda on the lawn originally coming out to fuss at the Avengers for goofing off and distracting the agents, but deciding instead to trade bets with the other women on who would win. 

 

Natasha was sure Clint had the upper hand, Maria betting on Sam, Wanda put money on a fight breaking out before the game was over.   
  


25 minutes into the game Team Hawk was up by 8 points, putting them only 6 points from winning and Sam and team Falcon was getting restless and the cheating accusations were flying. Sam swore that somehow Clint had rigged the shield, until Sam scored back to back. When the score was tied and both teams were only 2 points away from winning, things got stressful, both sides using a sudden adrenaline rush to push through, they were tossing Caps shield as if they were on a mission not playing a game.    


 Suddenly amid all the trash talk and a few near blows chaos erupted, both teams scrambled and Sam in anger threw the shield as hard as possible, missing Clints team completely and sending the Vibranium disc through the front window of the compound. Screaming and breaking could be heard the minute it passed through the window, obviously taking out some people and breaking things on it’s way in. Both teams froze staring at the entry point.   


   “Well ladies, this has been fun but I think that’s my cue” Maria Hill said standing from her lawn chair.    
“Yep, I think I have to wash my hair or something, you coming Wanda?” Natasha asked, Wanda simply nodded and took her leave with the other ladies.   
  


Clint and Sam exchanged looks then busted out laughing as both teams scrambled out of fear of being fired, suddenly looking at the two offending Avengers through the broken glass was the unmistakable form of Nick Fury.   
  


 “Barton, Wilson, My office. NOW!”    
“Shit” the pair said in Unison.    
  


“No matter what, Cap does NOT find out about this” Sam Said.   
“Deal” Clint agreed heading to face their punishment. 


End file.
